The Legacy of Darth Vader
by MJLS
Summary: Oneshot about Darth Vader, going from Episode I until Episode VI. I hope you all like this small oneshot I wrote. R&R please ! First One shot


Disclaimer : Do I look like George Lucas ? NO ! So stop rubbing it in that I don't own Star Wars

The legacy of Darth Vader 

Space…an endless field of stars, planets and darkness. In the middle of this space was a big ship, it belonged to someone with a high status, that much was sure. A real expert on ships could immediately tell this ship was The Executor. A ship that belonged to Lord Vader himself.

Lord Vader…grown up as a small boy from Tattooine, raised as a normal boy. With a status of a slave. In some point of view. His life was a life full of slaves.

When he was nine years old. He was found by Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He did not know then, he would become one of the most famous Jedi trough out the Clone Wars. He did know that his love for Padmé Amidala was forever. He knew he was going to marry her.

Eventually, he did. He started his life as a Jedi at the age of nine. Ten years later, the two lovers met again. Not as children this time, but as young adults, ready to find love in the world.

However, the clone wars started not long after that. They decided love could not wait if it was on their doorstep. They married in a secret ceremony, away from all the people who knew them from the HoloNet.

She was a famous senator, he was a famous Jedi. Their love was a secret and forbidden. Yet, it lasted as long as it could. Until that one day, he started to have nightmares about her dying in child birth.

Desperate, he turned to his closest friend, the chancellor. Who promised him more power to help save her. He fell in the trap. Becoming Darth Vader, a monster, who killed Anakin Skywalker.

Lord Vader...a man who betrayed his family and friends by killing them. A man that lost everything through the dark side of the force. A man who was once the hero of the republic. The chosen one they called him, the Hero with no fear.

Until the Jedi purge that went through the whole galaxy. Killing every Jedi that lived. People soon thought that Anakin Skywalker was killed in the big Jedi purge. The most people knew the Jedi didn't do anything wrong like the chancellor said.

They knew the chancellor just wanted the Jedi eliminated and take power over the senate and over the galaxy. They were to frightened to oppose the new Emperor and they kept quiet until the day had come for the Jedi to rise again.

However, until that day came. People that wanted to live in peace without the empire on their planet, lived in fear. Fear of what was going to happen to them, what the emperor would do to them if they did not join his empire.

But most of all, fear of Darth Vader, because he is even stronger then the emperor. Choking everyone who opposes him or doesn't does what he commands. A lot of men had died by his hand.

The death of many innocents but especially, the death of his own family were his crimes. Living in his own dark world, not caring about all the people out there, waiting for their family to come home from their job.

He once had a family too, but his desperate need for power, but mostly, the need for power to save his beloved wife from childbirth, made him turn to the dark side. He was an innocent like all the other people in the galaxy.

The only thing different about him is that he joined the empire, helping him to destroy and kill his own wife. The only thing she needed was his love, he sacrificed for her. She died anyway. She died of a broken heart.

A broken heart because the man she loved became a monster, a monster the whole galaxy now hated. His wife had been buried like her status, a senator. Senator Amidala from Naboo. She was buried with her still pregnant status.

Her hands crossed over each other on her pregnant stomach. A necklace between them. A necklace that represented the love between two people. He knew she was pregnant, however, during his fight between him and his former master Obi-Wan.

He was left scared, burn marks from the lava, they could be seen on the outside. But he had unknown scars too. Scars in his heart from his loss. Scars in his mind for his stupidity to turn to the dark side of the force.

He had spend the last few years of his life, serving the empire. Not knowing his children were still alive. He had tortured his own daughter for treason to the empire. He did not know she was his daughter. She was like her mother, a fighter for freedom and justice.

He had chased his own son trough the galaxy, trying to seduce him to the Dark Side. He knew it was his offspring. The emperor was afraid of him. He had all the right.

He fought his son more then once, his son resembled him in every way. Even the mechanic hand on the right side. One more thing he had done to his own family.

In the end, he redeemed himself back to the light side of the force. For the love of his son and daughter he had never told he loved her. How she looked like her mother.

He died as a peaceful man in his sons arms, he died as the person he was born. A person who cares more about family then anything in the whole wide galaxy. Sometimes his greatest weakness, mostly his greatest strength.

He was reunited with his angel, his master that he saw as his own father and brother at the same time. Reunited with his family, who were proud of him that he turned back to the Light Side.

Reunited with Qui-Gon, who kept believing in him even after he turned to Darth Vader. Together with his old mentor Obi-Wan and the always wise Jedi Master Yoda, he watched his children, reuniting, celebrating.

Hoping for a new future without any more losses or pain. Hoping on a better future for all of them. His son, who looked so much like him but was his mother in character. His daughter, who looked so much like her mother but was him in character.

Those were the only things that Anakin Skywalker left in the galaxy far, far away. Before he reunited with his angel, friends and family. Forever loaded with the burden and guilt of his actions on his shoulders.

But this time he was not alone to carry that burden. His family would help him trough it. Trough hard times, trough tuff times, trough emotional times. Trough happy times.

He smiled down at his son, who was the only one of his children who could see him for the time being. His sons eyes shined with pride as he looked at his father. A smile crossed his face.

He may not have his parents with him in real life, but he knew they would always watch over him, in spirit, in the force, in everything that surrounded his life.

He knew his father would help him to understand more of the force, he knew , if he asked him, his father would tell him stories about his youth, about his mother. He hoped he would someday meet her.

He knew he would meet his mother one day. If it's after his life or during his life. He knew they always looked over him, being proud of him and his sister.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked away from the ghostly picture of his father, Old Ben and Yoda. He looked behind him and saw his sister smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and looked once more at the spirits of the Jedi before turning back to the party. Happy to know there was a new future waiting for them.

Happy his family was together, in spirit, in flesh, in heart, in the force….

A/N : I began to type this once, and then I found it on my pc again, This is just a little one shot, my first one shot that is. I hope you all like it.

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


End file.
